Sungkyunkwan Scandal Shorts
by dreamscapenymph
Summary: of what happened after everything. #3: he could never get over the fact that she was stronger than him. yoonheexsunjoon
1. Chapter 1

**of course he knew how she slept**

_inside, lee sun joon actually craved for her affection. wait, no-he demanded it._

* * *

When she slept, the covers, which were clutched tightly by fair and slender fingers, reached past her nose and just barely touched the tips of her eyelashes. Long and dark eyelashes that belied the fact that she was indeed a woman (she had fooled them for a long time at Sungkyunkwan, and he had a feeling that he would have remained foolishly believing that she was a _he_ were it not for the fact that his feelings had overflowed and fallen out of control and that she had clumsily, as always, fell into such shallow water and banged her head on a rock somewhere underneath, prompting him to save her and open her robe to creamy, porcelain—_stop that thought immediately_).

Of course he knew how she slept. After years of being roommates and being together (where they had nonchalantly defied tradition—_they were in love, that was the reason why_—which was entirely another story), he had mastered the art of knowing Kim Yoon Hee down pat, from the fact that she often smiled in amusement at his failed attempts to be romantic, until the fact that she slept just like that, rotating every so often, and rolling over to the nearest source of warmth during the night.

And as always, Lee Sun Joon the righteous wanted her to fall asleep the correct way, without the risk of nearly suffocating herself with the covers, and right by his side and clutching him fiercely, just like the wife that she is, _dammit_.

The first time they slept in one blanket as husband and wife, he was successful in pulling out the covers from her clutches and face, but he could never budge her from sleeping in such a way, her arms pinned straight, her legs unmovable wood. Frustrated, he had slept. He would just tell her that he wanted her warmth (and that she ought to face him and let herself be gathered into his waiting arms) in the morning.

When he opened his eyes, though, he found his face smack dab in the wall, which was supposed to be three meters away from the side of the blanket where he was actually sleeping. And there was a pair of hands that was clutching his back—it was hers. Her small hands were bunched up in the fabric so much, as if the fact of letting go was the most absurd, foreign idea. He smiled, and shut his eyes to go back to sleep, even if the floor was cold and the position was a bit uncomfortable to his…morning wood (they could take care of it later).

It was then that perfectionist Lee Sun Joon decided that it was fine to be incorrect every now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

**of course he knew how she slept**

_the biggest relief to him was that now he could love as freely as he wanted._

_

* * *

_

The new Joseon was a relief to him. He learned new ideas, and was able to choose between them, or the old ones, or mix them up sometimes. But the biggest relief to him was that he could love as freely as he wanted.

(For he had a suspicion that had the new principles not been set into place, Yoon Hee would continue to masquerade as a man. After all, only the protective king and a few people were the only ones who knew about her true gender, and Yoon Hee so wanted to learn that she didn't want to leave the school. Sungkyunkwan was her…nest, if it could be said as such.

And he, being stubborn as always whenever it came to her—only when it came to her—would continue to be by her side. Even if it came with being branded as gay, and a lot of jeers and laughs…even if the thought did disturb him somewhat. Okay, a lot. And he had the sneaking suspicion that Yoon Hee would be laughing at the whole situation if it happened. Never mind that it was a sin to be a homosexual under Confucius' standards, both of their smarts combined meant that they could get away with it, no problem.)

And, those _blasted_ hats would never get in the way of kissing her, again.

(After all, it was a nice way to shut her up when she was ranting about the fact that the Chancellor could never get over the fact that she was Kim Yoon _Hee_ now, and not Kim Yoon _Shik_ anymore. When he told his brother-in-law, he had just chuckled and shook his head, saying that after all, it was his sister's duty to uphold the name of Yoon Shik.)


	3. Chapter 3

**of course he knew how she slept**

_he could never get over the fact that she was stronger than him._

* * *

He could never get over the fact that she was stronger than him. Whenever it came to bringing the buckets from the well to the bath, or carrying books, she was stronger than him (although he was still successful in wresting the books away from her, even if carrying them did hurt his arms the next day). She'd always say that a young lord like him shouldn't be making much effort, and that the muscles that Soon Dol worked hard for shouldn't be strained.

(His expression was the one that had the strained look when Soon Dol, just a few ways behind his mistress, started nodding profusely. When the brat had learned that the pretty boy scholar was a girl and was going to be his new mistress, he would never stop staring at Yoon Hee. And while Sun Joon knew that he was just making sure that his master's then fiancée was a girl, jealousy, an emotion he really, truly abhorred, would always rear its ugly face. And what did it say about him that he was even jealous of Soon Dol?)

Well, when that was the problem he could always look for a solution.

He enlisted the help of Soon Dol.

Needless to say, his loud-mouthed servant had frozen in shock to learn what his master wanted him to do. When he had revived, though, they got to work, which was difficult. He had endurance from training from archery, but housework was a different thing altogether. Suffice it to say that he was exhausted that he wasn't even able to apply the teachings he learned from the little red book that night. He didn't fail to see the amused smirk in her face, though. He was too tired to think anything else. _Soon Dol, that blabbermouth_, was the last thing that crossed his mind before he drifted into a dreamless sleep, muscles aching.

A week later, he finally finished learning how to clean and do housework. He had grinned at her triumphantly, and she had smiled at him so brightly that he couldn't stop the urge to kiss her and carry her (with his newfound strength) to their bedroom.

(An entire month later, though, he tired of the monotonous routine that they called cleaning, and slacked off, which earned him another talking to by his professor-wife, who certainly knew how to lecture, and had to be quieted down, as always, by a kiss.)


End file.
